Little White Note
by gebies
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon? It is a year after the cullens left and Bella receives a note. Is it really from Edward or is someone more dangerous lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 1: Gone**

**Bella POV:**

_I felt as if my world suddenly came crashing down on me. My heart broke into a million pieces, nothing could make me whole again. The love of my whole existence had just told me he didn't want me._

_As I watched him disappear into the forest I wanted to beg and plea for him to stay with me. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He was gone forever. Gone forever. Forever. Forever._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock went off in my ear. I didn't want to get up there was no point of living, not with out him. I would have to live for the rest of my life knowing he was gone and he didn't love me. To him I was just a toy that he got bored of then got chucked in the trash. I knew I was extremely angry, I just didn't know who I was angry with. Was I angry with him for pretending to love me then leaving me with no warning, taking my heart with him, or was I angry with myself for actually believing he loved me in the first place? Before he left I was so happy and full of life. Now I was depressed and empty. It was like I had no emotions left, they had been burned out. Most of the time I just copied what everyone else was feeling, like if everyone was smiling I would smile, if everyone was grieving, I would grieve. I would copy the emotions of the people around me.

Charlie came into my room. He hated seeing me like this, isolated and miserable. So I had to pretend I was over Edward for him. Even thinking of his name cut the hole where my heart had been even deeper. It had been a year and it still hurt as much as it had on the first day. But I learnt to keep my emotions to myself, at least when Charlie was around. He shouldn't have to deal with something that was not his fault. It was my fault I had let him in; let myself believe that he loved me. That a god like him could love a clumsy, normal human like me was absurd, but his emotion, his touch made me believe.

I pulled myself out of bed and went to have a shower. When I came back to my room I decided to put on my old baggy clothes. It was Saturday and I didn't need to get dressed up. Charlie was going fishing for the whole day. I remember when he had first left me, Charlie would not leave me alone for a second, let alone a whole day. I think he thought I would do something drastic if I was left unsupervised. Sometimes he would even send me to the Black's house, which was up the road. I would hang out with Jacob while Billy and Charlie went fishing. I have actually become quite good friends with Jacob. He can make me smile, laugh and even help me forget about Edward for a few hours. He is like a ray of light that shines through the darkness. But that light extinguishes as soon I am home, alone and I begin to think of him again.


	2. Chapter 2: A Note

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: The Note**

When I went down stairs Charlie was already gone. I got my cereal out of the cupboard and headed outside.

It was a sunny day in Forks. I remember when I hated sunny days because Edward and his whole family would not be able to come to school. But of course, he would be waiting in my room later that night. To know he would be waiting for me was the only thing that got me through the day. But sunny weekends were good because he had to be out of the public eye and we would spend the whole day in our meadow. He would tell me over and over how much he loved me and I would sit marvelling at his beauty. He was even more gorgeous in the sun than normal. Even though I do not believe that could be remotely possible. Even though I now know that he doesn't love me and it was all a lie. I can still hear his beautiful velvet voice telling me he loves me and he will always keep me safe. As I began to think of him tears began rolling down my check. His last words kept playing over and over in my head, all I could think was he didn't want me. I was no good for him.

Then the door bell rang. I quickly washed my face, disguising the tears that had just been streaming from my eyes a few seconds ago. I ran to the door, although I had already guessed it would be Jacob. To my surprise when I opened the door there was no one there so I assumed it was just some kids from la Push playing around, but how had they got away so fast? As I was about to turn to go back into the house I noticed a tiny piece of paper lying on the porch. It only had two words on it in an unfamiliar elegant script. It said:

Be Safe

That was when I broke down my knees became weak, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell on the floor and started to cry. Someone was trying to torture me in some cruel joke. These were the words Edward would always leave me with if he went away for the weekend to hunt. I would carry the paper around with me all weekend in my pocket. So I could always have some part of him with me till he came back on Sunday night. Although everyone thought he came back on Monday morning I knew better. Every time he went away, Alice would kidnap me to one of her sleepovers and he would lie with me Sunday night til I woke on Monday morning to see him laying there next me.

But how could anyone know what those words meant? Just after he had left me I would lay on my bed reading these words over and over again because when he left he took everything that would remind me of him. He took his notes, my cd with the lullaby he had composed for me and he ripped himself out of all the pictures I had taken of us. However he could not take one note that said "Be Safe" in his elegant handwriting. This was because it had been tucked safely into the pocket of my jeans I was wearing at the time, though he did not seem to realise that one was missing from the collection.

When he had just left I would lie on my bed for days crying, reading his note and thinking of the last words he had said to me, "It will be as if I never existed". That he had promised. He was insane to think he could just erase himself from my life so easily. That to think after all we had been through that I would just forget him. I would never forget him.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob

**Chapter 3: Jacob**

I must have been crying really loud because soon I felt a warm body standing over me. I knew immediately it was Jake; only a werewolf could have a body temperature that high. Oh and I forgot to tell you, my best friend's a werewolf. Nothing surprises me now with a vampire ex-boyfriend and a werewolf best friend; I've basically seen everything.

"Bella, are you alright?" He sounded extremely worried.

I tried to get myself together but it was no use. I couldn't stop crying; tears flowed from my eyes like a waterfall. Jake stood over me afraid to do anything, waiting for me to stop crying and to answer his question.

Finally my tears dried up and no more could come out. I didn't know what time it was it felt like I had been sitting there for hours, unable to communicate or do anything. I tried to stand but my knees were still weak and I fell back down instantly. Jake suddenly came out of his daze that he had been in while he waited for me, saw my struggle and immediately put out his hand to help me up. I began to walk inside, now feeling uncomfortable on the porch. The note was still held securely in my hand and I walked in the house with Jake supporting me.

Once we were inside we both went into the lounge room in silence. I sat on the lounge in front of the TV and Jake sat on the chair next to it. The silence seemed like it went on forever, like that moment was never going to end. Both of us were to afraid to say anything or do anything. Jake hadn't seen me cry like that since Edward first left a year ago.

Finally the silence was too much for me. It was so tense it was killing me. We had been engulfed in silence that was not to be broken. I needed to say something, anything.

"Sorry about that Jake", I whispered not sure whether I could speak any louder without my voice breaking.

"Bella, what happened? I haven't seen you like this since, He left" I could hear the disgust in his voice. He didn't even try to hide it like he would when Edward was there. He thought I hated Edward because he had left me so broken but I couldn't hate someone I loved so dearly. How could you hate someone when you knew that deep down you would trade anything in the world just to get them back?

"I got a note, Jake" I said finally answering his question. Jacob looked confused, probably wondering how a note could make me break down like I had just a few minutes ago.

"What kind of a note?" he asked. I reached out and placed the note in his hands, which had up until now still been locked in my hands. I wasn't able to read it out to him or even look at it at fear of breaking down again.

He quickly read it and immediately knew what it meant.


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

**Chapter 4: Confused**

"Bella, do you think it's really from him?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I don't know Jake. Maybe." In my mind I wanted Him to come back, I wanted my angel back. But why would he send a note now? He told me when he left that he would never return.

"It will be as if I never existed", he had promised me. Why after a year would he break that promise? My brain kept telling me something was wrong, something was terribly wrong but I couldn't think. My heart was doing back flips in my chest thinking he was finally coming back to me. I felt like an eternity without him was about to come to an end. And I was right; it was about to come to an end, just not in the way I thought.

Jacob left fairly soon after that. We didn't really have that much to say to each other. I knew Jacob hated Edward for leaving me all broken and he had been given the job to fix me. He couldn't understand how someone could leave me and I could still love Him, but I did love Him. I just didn't know if he came back would I be able to let him in again, would my heart be able to take it?

I began to make dinner. Edward filled my every thought. I saw his godly face every where I looked but my mind kept coming back to the day he left me in the forest. He had told me we needed to talk; I followed. But he did something I thought I would never have to hear; he told me he didn't want me. His heavenly face left my mind, all I could think were his words to me that day in the forest. My heart stopped doing flips as I remembered this; He didn't want me, He didn't love me, He left.

Charlie walked in the door just in time. Tears were forming in my eyes and threatened to spill over but with Charlie here they crept back to where they had come from. I was crying too much lately this was causing me too much pain.

"Hey Charlie", I shouted as I heard him hang up his coat.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine", I lied. I wasn't about to tell him that I got a note from my ex-boyfriend and spent the rest of the day crying while Jacob sat and watched.

He seemed happy with my answer and went into the lounge room to watch the game no doubt. That's the thing I like about Charlie, you can give him a one syllable answer and he wouldn't mind. Unlike most parents, who you gave them that answer and they would go into a one hour lecture about how you weren't talking to them enough and they want to get more involved in your life, till you had to give up and tell them what's worrying you or go storming off to your room only to apologise later about how you had acted immaturely.

Once dinner was ready, I called Charlie but he said a game was on that he wanted to watch so I went up to my room to eat. I tried to get Him out of my mind but I couldn't, everything reminded me of Him. I eventually gave up and went to bed.

**AN: Hey hope you are liking the story **

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Notes

**Chapter 5: Notes**

That night I dreamt about Edward and the note. I dreamt he was there with me but he was running away from me. I called to him but he never heard me and as fast as I ran I could not catch him like the dreams I used to have when we first met. I thought about the note. Was it from him? If it was what did he want?

The next day I just wanted to put the whole note business behind me and forget about it. But this person had other things in mind. Charlie had gotten up early and was gone by the time I got up. I thought this note person would just leave me alone; they had had their fun, they got to see me breakdown. I thought they would leave me alone but I was wrong. I walked downstairs and the doorbell rang. I answered it and there was another note just lying there on the doorstop.

The notes kept coming. Everyday a note would appear on the doorstep and it would say the same thing as the last, two words 'Be Safe'. It was really beginning to get annoying but of course I never told anyone, they would most likely just think I was planting them to get attention or something. So I kept my mouth shut; this was my problem, I would deal with it.

Weeks past, then months. Everyday a note would be delivered to my doorstep. Then one day they stopped. I went outside to retrieve the note before Charlie had woken up like I do every morning. To my shock I found nothing, no note, no nothing. I walked inside wondering why had they given up, whoever they were, what was so special about today.

I looked up at the calendar in our kitchen to see what day it was. Something I had forgotten about had hit me, it was our anniversary, it was the anniversary of Edward and I. Two years ago today we had confessed our love for each other in our meadow. Was that why the notes had stopped? Were they leading up to today? But why if it really was him, why torture me for months to lead up to our anniversary?

I didn't know what to do, I needed to be alone, my emotions were taking over. So I wrote a note to Charlie that said I was going out for a while and I would be back soon. I ran I didn't even know where I was going til I had arrived. I had run to our meadow, it was like an invisible pull had hold of me and had lured me here.

As all the memories came flooding back I began to feel weak and fell on the ground crying. The sky dimmed and I decided it was time for me to start heading home. I was surprised Charlie hadn't sent out a search party by now considering the time. He probably just guessed I needed some alone time.

When I got home Charlie had ordered pizza for dinner since I was not home to make anything. He offered me some but I told him I wasn't hungry and went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Disaster

**Chapter 6: Disaster**

**EPOV**

Today is our anniversary, though I don't know if Bella would remember that; human's can not remember or think of as many things as we can. We can think about much more than a human because we have had much more time for our brains to develop and grow. I should be celebrating not sitting locked up in my room in misery. It is the anniversary of the first time we told each other we loved one another. But how could I celebrate how could I even be happy without Bella by my side.

I have been like this ever since we were forced to leave her. I keep myself locked up in my room so I won't cause my family anymore pain. I especially try to stay away from Jasper he can not handle my emotions as well as his own. I basically only leave my room to hunt or if I am forced to go to school.

I especially could not face my family today and none of them ever dares to disturb me when I am like this. They all know better by now, it has been over a year but I still can not forget about her, my Bella. The pain on her face nearly killed me when I said I didn't love her anymore. How could she even believe that? All those times I had told her how much I loved her. She had believed one lie over all those times I had whispered in her ear how much I loved her and kissed her. The whole time I was thinking about it was to keep her safe and how I was no good for her. Keeping her safe was the only thing that could stop me from running back to her and begging for her to take me back. I had told my family to do whatever it took to make sure I did not go back to her and I forbid them from contacting her. I felt that a clean break would be better for her. Although at first they were not happy with this, they eventually agreed.

I was lying in my room listening to her lullaby but all I wanted to hear was her voice, her laughter, her. I was thinking of her when suddenly Alice ran into my room bringing me out of my daydream.

"Edward, Edward, she's gone, we need to save her!" she sounded distressed and I knew she would be crying if she could. She was trying to tell me something, I just couldn't make it out. I tried to calm her, but that was getting no where so I called in Jasper to use his power and told him to calm her. He did as I told him and she was soon calmed.

"Now tell me again what you were saying" I said to her slowly. She showed me her vision Bella, my Bella was lying on the ground laying on the ground unmoving. The vision ended and I was brought back to my room.

"We have to go find her, she's in danger!" I screamed at them. I know I shouldn't have screamed at them but I needed to get to Bella and fast. They would forgive me later. Alice, Jasper and I ran down the stairs as fast as we could. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. They had obviously heard me screaming at Jasper and Alice is second before.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Alice had a vision. Bella's hurt we have to save her", I said quickly. I did not want to waste a minute. We needed all the time we could get. We all ran to our cars as fast as we could, hopped in and sped off to Forks.

If we we're too late I'll never forgive myself. I kept thinking in my head. This was all my fault; I shouldn't have left her unprotected. My family wanted to stay, except for Rose but I know how much she has missed Bella while we have been away. We should have stayed but I thought she would be safe without me. How wrong I was.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 7: An Unwanted Visitor**

**BPOV**

As I waited for sleep to take over me I thought about the things that had happened over the last few months like the mysterious notes.

Finally sleep found me and I drifted into a restless sleep. I had the same dream as before Edward was running away from me but I kept calling to him. I woke suddenly he'd gotten to far away. I was screaming 'Edward!' I stopped everything was quiet. I couldn't even hear Charlie sleeping. Worry overcame me, why couldn't I hear Charlie?

Something moved in the corner of my room.

"Edward" I whispered all though I knew it wouldn't be him, it would probably just be my imagination.

"Hey Bella, long time no see. Did you like my notes?" Victoria's wicked voice echoed through my room.

"Those were from you!"

"Of course, did you think they were from your precious boyfriend, Edward?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he left me," I snapped back at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Fine did you think they were from your ex- boyfriend?" she sneered as she said this. I immediately hopped out of bed ready for her attack. Although I knew I would never be able to beat her it was better to die trying. As she stepped out of the shadows I saw Charlie slump in her arms.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this," I begged her.

"Just take me and leave him, he doesn't know anything about this" I began to plead with her.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," I felt myself flinch every time she said my name. She seemed to enjoy my reaction.

"I know this has nothing to do with him, he was just unfortunate enough to have a daughter with a knack for getting in trouble. It's so sad now he must DIE!" As she said die, she quickly bent down and bit Charlie on the neck. He let out a short scream of pain but it only lasted a second, I screamed for her to stop but of course she didn't, her mouth stayed glued to his neck, sucking the blood from him. I just stood there watching as the colour from his face quickly left. I couldn't move, I just stood there and watched as she killed my father.

When she had finished she dropped Charlie. His lifeless body dropped to the ground and she began to walk towards me.

"You didn't think I would forget about you did you, Bella?" she asked me amusement rang out in her voice.

"Please just kill me now."

"Oh no Bella, You've got it all wrong I'm not going to kill you. Oh no, that is much too quick; I'm going to change you."

"You're going to change me?" I asked confused.

"Oh yes, if I killed you your pain would be much too quick, I don't want that. I want you to suffer like I've had to suffer since Edward and his family killed My James. This way you can remember everyday that he doesn't love you and you caused this" she pointed to Charlie's broken body in the corner of the room.

While I was looking at Charlie she saw her chance. She jumped at me and before I could do anything else I felt her cold lips touch my neck, she bit me and I felt her venom begin to move through my veins. My eyes began to close against my will; I was all of a sudden just so tired. I guess that's the effect the venom first has on humans. As the darkness began to engulf me I heard her say, "Night, night Bella" and began to laugh. I heard the window open and I assumed she was leaving but an unfamiliar voice spoke "What the hell have you done, you monster!"

"None of your business and who the hell are you anyway" she replied. I tried to listen to the rest of the conversation but the pain was to strong and the last thing I heard was snarling. Then the pain took over. As I was plunged deeper into the darkness the world became silent.

**AN: Hey guys **

**Sorry **

**but i won't be updating very soon because i am going away and don't know when i will be able to use a computer.**

**i'll try to update as soon as possible  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Leo

**Chapter 8: Leo **

**LPOV**

I was hunting in the woods when I heard a scream that only lasted a second then stopped. I felt the wind change direction and almost instantly the tantalising smell of human blood filled my nostrils. I could feel venom quickly fill my mouth as my body longed to drink the appetising blood of the unsuspecting human. Even though human blood was rarely a problem for me now I didn't want to take the risk that may cause a human life. I began to run in the other direction not wanting to be the cause for this human's death. As I turned to run back towards my coven's house another smell followed this one not as appetising, the smell of a vampire.

I ran as fast as I could to a little house on the outskirts of the woods, the smell of the vampire was strongly emanating from the small house. There was no light coming from the house and why should there be, it was the middle of the night but I knew someone was awake. A wicked voice rang out of the house saying "Night, night Bella" followed by a monstrous laugh. I immediately jumped into a tree standing next to the house and climbed up to the window on the second floor. I looked in and saw a female standing in the window. Her orange hair cascaded down her back and highlighted her pale white skin the main characteristic of a vampire. I climbed into the room and began to look around. In the corner I saw a human man lying crumpled and lifeless, his heart was silent and no heat was radiating off him so I knew he was dead. My attention was quickly distracted by sound of a faint beat of a fading human heart. I looked around for the source of the beating and saw a now human girl lying in the middle of the room. Unfortunately she wouldn't be human for very long, she was slowly being changed into one of my kind, a vampire.

The vampire had not yet noticed me as she stood to admire her work and got a fright when I began to yell at her,

"What the hell have you done? You monster" I screamed which obviously got her attention. Tearing her gaze away from the girl she turned to look at me, her eyes glowing bright red from the blood she had just consumed and that now was flowing through her.

"None of your business and who the hell are you any way" She spat at me.

"I am the person who is going to stop you from ever doing this again" I replied as I crouched down ready to attack. She snarled at me and I used my power to control people and things around me to hold the vampire where she was.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I move?" she asked panicked, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You're under my control now" I told her.

Then before she could reply I took my chance to attack. I jumped at her and ripped her right arm off. She screamed out in pain and I was aware that the human girl would be terrified if she could hear this but right now she should be so far into her transformation that she will be oblivious to everything going on around her. I could faintly hear her whimpering in the corner of the room but paid not attention to her. I was to busy ripping the vampire to shreds. Before burning the remains I walked over the girl who was changing, she had given up on screaming now. The human side of her was dying as the venom slowly spread through her and killed it. She was extremely weak and fragile but as soon as the venom began to rebuild her body completing her transformation she would be extremely powerful like all newborns to this life. Her heart slowed dramatically as the venom took its toll. There was no hope of saving this girl the venom was to far into her system and the transformation. The only thing I could do now was wait with her till it was over and then teach her the rules to her new life.

I looked over at the dead man lying in the corner of the room. He has only been dead for a little while but his blood was no longer warm. I guessed he was this girl's father there was nothing else I could do to help him but I vowed I would protect his daughter no matter what. I quickly grabbed the girl and chucked her over my shoulder she let out a scream at the sudden movement but then just went back to whimpering to herself "…why'd you leave me Edward? Why'd you leave me to live in this hell without you…"

I did not know who Edward was but he had obviously caused her great pain. I stood up with the girl over my shoulder. Then I found my lighter in my pocket and I lit the remains of the vampire before jumping out the window.

I ran back through the forest at full speed only once looking behind me the see the house engulfed in flames and to hear the faint sound of the fire engines racing towards the house. As I ran through the forest watching the green blurs of trees zooming past me I thought about what had just happened. Why did that vampire kill the man and change this girl? I had not just interrupted her from feeding she was waiting for the girl to change but why. What was so special about this girl that a vampire would do one of the hardest things a vampire may ever have to do and stop themselves from sucking the human dry? Why did she want the girl to suffer? And how did she know this girl? All these questions I desperately wanted answering and I would have to wait to find out when the girl wakes in three days or I may never find out if she loses her human memories like so many have during transformation.

I arrived at my coven's house and when I got inside I gently lay the girl on one of the sofas in the living room. Everyone immediately rushed to my side since they had heard the beating of a heart slowing and wanted to know what was going on. I told them everything that had just happened at the small house and when they seemed happy with my answer the gradually went back to what they were doing before I entered the house. But I stayed with the girl and will stay with her till the pain is gone and the transformation is complete. Then when she wakes we will offer her a place in our family, welcome her and teach her the rules. Or she can go out by herself and know that we will always be there if she needs help or wishes to return.


	9. Chapter 9:Where's Bella?

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in ages. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: Where's Bella?**

**EPOV**

As we neared Bella's house her intoxicating scent hit me just like it had on the first day in biology. I could feel the venom as it began fill my mouth. Being with her I had got used to her scent and the awkward feeling of being thirsty all the time, but I have not been near her for a long time my body longed to drink her blood once again. I ignored her scent not wanting anything to distract me from saving her. The feeling quickly dissolved as her scent was washed away and the smell of smoke filled the air. My family all tensed they smelled the smoke and Jasper was too distracted to send calming waves to us. We all sped up racing to find Bella and see if she was okay. The closer we drove to Bella's house the stronger the smell got. I could hear the worry coming from my family as we continued to drive forward even Rose was worried and she didn't even like Bella much. We pulled into Bella's driveway and saw the source of the smoke. Bella's house was engulfed in flames. I jumped out of my car a little to fast for a human but no one noticed. All those that were there were crowded around as the watched the fire-fighters try to put out the flames. I began to run into the flames but I felt two strong hands grab hold of me. I struggled against them as I tried to run and save Bella. I had nearly escaped when another two grabbed hold of me. I turned around growling, I could tell that my eyes would be pitch black by now. Jasper and Emmett both had a strong hold on me. "Let go off me right now" I growled. I saw the hurt in their eyes they obviously where having a very hard time and did not like to tell me what to do.

"_Sorry bro, we are trying to protect you"_ Emmett thought.

"I don't need protecting, I need my Bella" I snarled at him.

"Edward. Try to think logically please." Carlisle begged me.

"I don't want to think logically Carlisle. I just want Bella"

"Edward if she was in there she is already dead. There is no bringing her back and if you go in there you will die as soon as you step through the door. She wouldn't want you to die Edward. She wanted you to be happy"

"I left her Carlisle. She hates me." I said although I assumed that was wrong. Bella could never hate someone, some how she always found a way to turn it back on herself. Maybe I was a special case and she did hate me. I didn't want her to hate me but I knew I deserved it for doing what I did. "You don't know what it is like to have to leave to protect the person you love. What it is like to have to say to her that you don't love her anymore and have her believe it. To not be able to comfort her when she starts to cry at something you did to her…" I yelled at him but not loud enough that the humans could hear me. I looked at my family and saw their hurt. Why did I have to hurt everyone that I love, why couldn't I have been strong enough to leave Isabella Swan alone to live a normal life rather then get close to her and have to break her heart to protect her? Her face flashed through my mind as I had told her we were leaving. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes as they realised what I was saying to her. That was the worst day of my life, The day I had to tell the worst lie I have ever had to tell, The day I broke an angel.

A police officer brought me back to reality as he cleared his throat. I looked around and saw the fire had now been extinguished. He walked into the crowd and began to speak. "Further investigation will be needed to discover the cause of this fire but we do have some information we can tell you. I am sorry to inform you but two bodies have been discovered to have perished in the fire, one male and one female…" if I had a heart it would have stopped at that moment. Two bodies a male and a female that must be Charlie and Bella. My angel is dead and it is all my fault, I have killed an angel. I looked at those around me they had all moved closer to their families and had begun to cry. At that moment I wished I could cry, just for that moment so I could let out all the sorrow that was building up in my chest. Luckily no humans were paying attention to me so I ran as fast as I could to the woods. I saw Emmett put out his hands to try and stop me but I was to fast for him. As I ran I could hear all the thoughts around me, the thoughts of the townspeople hurt the most. Images of Bella and Charlie ran through their mind smiling and laughing and then images of Bella once I had left. She was so empty and lifeless like an empty shell and Charlie was not the same fun loving person as before not after seeing his daughter so depressed. They were excruciating to watch but I did watch this was a small punishment for all the pain I had put her through.

I arrived at the meadow, dropped to the ground and began to tearlessly sob. She's gone, my love's gone and she's left me just like I left her but she can't come back from where she's gone, she can never come back. Why couldn't I have gone in her place why couldn't a monster be killed instead of an angel? It's my fault, I should have been there to protect her but I left her and she died. She died thinking I didn't love her. If she isn't going to live neither am I. I will go to Italy and demand the Volituri kill me as I had planned when she nearly died in the ballet studio with James.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket making me jump. Normally I would not jump at anything but I had been in deep concentration and was disconnected from the outside world. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at caller ID. I mentally cursed myself of course Alice would see my plan why had I not thought about her.

"Hello Alice" I answered calmly.

"Don't you dare Edward. I had a vision of you and you are defiantly NOT going to Italy." I heard gasps in the background from my family Alice had not told them her vision before ringing me.

"Alice she's gone there's no point of living without her. Imagine how you would feel if Jasper died." I heard her growl at the thought. "Exactly my point there's nothing for me on earth anymore without her."

"But Edward think about us were your family we can't lose you as well as Bella." She pleaded. "We will miss Bella too but we need to help each other through this" They would never miss her as much as me. They would never feel the pain I would have to feel for my existence. My love was gone and it was my fault despite what my family says.

But if I left for Italy I would never know what happened to my Bella, who was responsible for her death. Something was defiantly wrong and I would find out what.

"Okay Alice I won't go to Italy" I sigh pretending to sound defeated, yet I added in my mind.

"Thankyou Edward we will get through this as a family" She said

"Bye Alice I will be at the house in a while" I told her

"Bye Edward" she answered then hung up.

It took a week for the police to finally leave the place where Bella's house used to stand. Everyday and night I stood in shadow of the trees only leaving if my family begged me or if I needed to hunt. I stayed maybe hoping to get some information about the fire or maybe hoping that by some miracle Bella would be alive and come to me I don't know which but she never came she was gone forever and I would never get her back. I sat and thought about her, her eyes, her hair, everything. I just stared at the picture of her I had memorised in my mind.

Finally the police left and I was free to come out of the shadows. I came out once I was sure everyone had left, I walked amongst the ruins. Some of the house was still standing, so I crept up the brittle stairs and into Bella's room. I saw the remains of her bed I used to sit every night and wait for her to have her 'human moment'. I would wait patiently for her to come back which felt like an eternity. Then she would walk back into the room and her beauty would hit me once again. But she isn't here and will never again walk into the room for me to marvel at her beauty.

I looked around the room remembering everything that had happened here, like when I used to sit outside the window when she did not know I was there, the first night she knew I was there, every night after when I would sit in the rocking chair and wait for her to wake, how I would listen to her voice when she talked in her sleep and my dead heart would jump when she said my name and when she had a bad dream I would lay beside her and comfort her. I wanted to do all these things again anything that made her happy I would do a million times over.

As I looked around the room thinking of all my memories with her I noticed a small speck of white in the black ashes. I picked it up and read the two words on it, my two words that I left with Bella when I went hunting out of state. It said 'Be Safe' my words but not my handwriting. My suspicions were confirmed, some thing was defiantly wrong.

The wind changed direction so the smell of ashes was blown away from me but another smell took over. The faint smell of an unfamiliar vampire, a vampire had hurt my Bella and was going to pay for what they had done with their life if it the last thing I do.


End file.
